


The Tale of Three

by niightear (puppycornashlynn)



Series: The Power of Three Rewritten (Puppy Edition) [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - The Three Aren't Leafpool and Crowfeather's Kits, Canon Cat Clans (Warriors), Canon Divergence - Book Series: Omen of the Stars, Canon Divergence - Book Series: The Power of Three, Gen, None of the family drama, Pre-Book Series: The Power of Three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23783518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppycornashlynn/pseuds/niightear
Summary: The ginger she-cat pushed through the cold, her sister close behind."Come on Leafpool!" she meowed.The two entered the camp, cats looked at them confused."Leafpool, Squirrelflight, what-""These kits need our help, Firestar," Squirrelflight meowed, "from what we can tell, their Twolegs kicked them out."
Relationships: Brambleclaw & Squirrelflight (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Squirrelflight (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Series: The Power of Three Rewritten (Puppy Edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	1. Chapter 1 | Lone Kits

The two she-cats walked through the forest, side by side to keep warm in the cold, leaf-bare wind.

"Are you sure we need to get catmint right now?" Squirrelflight, her green eyes worried. "In this weather?"

"It's leaf-bare, Squirrelflight," Leafpool mewed, "greencough and whitecough will be much more common, and we can't have any cats die. Sorreltail's kits are young and prone to greencough and whitecough, and the elders are prone to it as well."

The ginger she-cat sighed, her fluffy tail shaking from the cold.

"We're close," the amber-eyed she-cat meowed, opening her jaw to smell the air, "I can smell catmint."

"In this weather?" the ginger she-cat's eyes widened. "Are you alright, Leafpool?"

"I am, Squirrelflight," her sister meowed, "unlike many cats seem to think, I am not expecting any cat's kits, nor are me and Crowfeather mates."

Squirrelflight couldn't believe that her sister - quiet, calm and kind - would be mates with Crowfeather - the mean and cold tom had gone to see Midnight with her and a few other cats not too many moons ago, and he was rude to all of them, sans Feathertail - so she chose to believe her.

The two she-cats walked in silence, aside from the loud, flurrying wind around them. Leafpool could spot a few fluffier animals still out and about, despite the cold weather. _Mouse-brains._

After what felt like hours of walking, the Twolegplace was finally visible in the distance.

Leafpool turned to her sister, seeing a look of relief on her face.

"Finally!" she exclaimed. "Now, where is it?"

"Follow me," the brown tabby meowed.

She led her sister through a pathway, but she was distracted by something.

"Do you hear that?" Squirrelflight asked.

Leafpool's ears twitched as she did indeed hear something over the flurries of cold winds.

"A kit?"

The ginger she-cat nodded, her tail flicking. "It seems to be scared. What Twolegs or stray would let a kit be outside in this weather?"

Leafpool shrugged, as her ears twitched. "We should help it."

Squirrelflight nodded, as she strained to hear the kit's cries over the wind.

After a few moments, she meowed, "This way," flicking her tail to the side.

Both of them followed the sounds, as they got louder and louder.

Right outside a smaller Twolegplace, they found the source of the cries - a small black she-kit, who was curled up with another kit.

"I can't tell about the other kit," Leafpool mewed, "but the black one seems weak."

Squirrelflight nodded. "We need to take them back to camp. I'll carry the black one."

The other tabby nodded. As her sister picked up the black kit, a gray tabby tom-kit was made visible. He looked small and weak, and both of them weren't older than a moon.

"Poor things..." her sister murmured. "Their Twolegs must be fox-hearts to kick them out in the cold..."

Leafpool nodded, biting the tom's scruff gently.

The two walked side by side, making sure to keep the kits warm. The gray tom-kit nuzzled into the medicine cat's neck, seeming surprised by the lack of neck fur. _Did their mother have neck fur?_ she wondered. _That would explain the she-kit's fluffiness._

After a while of walking and occasional stops to calm the kits' cries, they were close to the camp.

The ginger she-cat pushed through the cold, her sister close behind.

"Come on Leafpool!" she meowed.

Leafpool nodded, keeping a tight grip on the kit. "It'll be alright, little one..."

The two cats padded through the entrance to camp.

Rainwhisker, who was keeping guard, saw them, and paused a second, before running off to tell Firestar.

They entered the camp, to which many cats gave them strange looks.

"What is this about?"

Firestar jumped off the Highledge, a confused look in his eyes.

"We found them in Twolegplace," Leafpool explained, "we think their Twolegs kicked them out."

"In this weather?!" Sorreltail's voice was loud, as she exited the nursery. "Oh, they're so small... may I nurse them, at the very least?"

"Five kits will be a pawful, Sorreltail," Sandstorm meowed, "are you sure you're up to it?"

"Yes, I am, Sandstorm," the she-cat mewed, "bring them to the nursery, okay? They'll be welcome additions to the Clan..."

"Even more kittypets?" Longtail's mew was quiet, but audible. "There's not anything wrong with that, but at this rate, the Clan will have no forest blood!"

"ShadowClan is the only threat if that's the case," Mousefur replied, "they may bully us, but they themselves have taken in many outsiders over the moons."

"Very well then," the leader mewed, "they'll join the Clan. But their names..."

"We can come up with those when they're older, Firestar," Brightheart meowed, "they might not survive. They're small, thin and injured, and it's leaf-bare. Did you get the catmint I suggested you get?"

"We weren't able to," Leafpool mewed, "I'll ask the other medicine cats if they can spare some at the next Moonpool meeting."

"We should send patrols to Twolegplace," Brambleclaw suggested, "to check for any other kits that might be abandoned. Just in case. Or so if a mother's looking for kits, we can return these two."

Firestar nodded, clearly deep in thought. He murmured something that Leafpool couldn't make out.

"You'll be okay," Leafpool whispered, "you and your brother both."

She hoped that was true, at least.


	2. Chapter 2 | Nursery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kits are brought to the nursery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos, my fellow Clan cats, it's greatly appreciated!  
> I haven't come up with how to introduce Lion, so if someone could help, that'd be nice.  
> This is a Squirrelflight POV chapter, enjoy!

The two she-cats carried the kits into the nursery, Sorreltail not far ahead.

"Set them here," she mewed, "they should start suckling."

Squirrelflight nodded, setting the black she-kit down. Leafpool hesitated, a worried look much like Daisy's when Berrypaw was injured as a kit on her face.

"He'll be fine, Leafpool," Sorreltail mewed, "would your best friend really hurt a kit that you seem so attached to so quickly?"

"No..." the brown tabby murmured, setting the kit down next to Sorreltail.

The kits both immediately started suckling, and the she-kit's tail was swishing from excitement. Squirrelflight chuckled, turning to Leafpool.

"Do you think I was like that when we were younger?" she asked.

"Perhaps," her sister mewed.

"Are you okay, Leafpool?" Sorreltail asked. "You seem worried about something..."

"I need to get herbs to treat their wounds, but I don't want to leave them, even if the other queens are here, too," Leafpool sighed.

"I'll get them for you."

Leafpool paused at her sister's words. Sorreltail smiled gently, getting up. The kits mewed, and the gray tom in particular looked annoyed.

"Leafpool," she mewed, "listen, okay? I'll protect these kits with my life, and Squirrelflight and you will too, I'm sure. Let her get the herbs."

"But she doesn't know what they look like..." Leafpool murmured.

"Cobwebs for blood," the ginger she-cat meowed, "marigold to stop infections, and horsetail to treat infections."

"How do you..?"

"You talk about herbs in your sleep, Leafpool." Squirrelflight deadpanned, exiting the nursery.

She made her way to the medicine cat den, taking note of all the cats talking amongst themselves, likely about the kits.

As she entered the den, she took in all the scents, remembering the first herb her sister would want. _Cobwebs..._

She soon found a wad of cobwebs in the store, and picked it up.

The marigold and horsetail were next to each other, if she remembered right. Looking around, she soon spot the golden flower that was the marigold.

Walking over to it, she managed to pick up a few marigolds, and some horsetail.

Making her way back to the nursery, Squirrelflight looked over at where Brambleclaw and Firestar sat by the Highledge, discussing something.

_I'll ask them about it later,_ she decided.

Entering the nursery, she dropped the herbs in front of Leafpool.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed, quickly grabbing the horsetail. "Could you please sit still, Hollykit?"

"Hollykit?" Squirrelflight asked.

"We named them while you were gone," Sorreltail explained, "well, her, at least. Hollykit - due to her fur color and Ferncloud and Dustpelt's dead daughter."

"We couldn't decide on a name for the tom, though," Leafpool mewed, "we were helping you could."

Squirrelflight nodded, looking to him. His eyes were as blue as a blue jay's, and his pelt was gray like a gray jay.

_Jay..._ she thought.

"Jaykit." she mewed.

"That's a great name," Leafpool meowed, rubbing the horsetail on Hollykit's wounds. "Almost done."

As she finished, she gently licked the wound, making sure no blood was left on it, before picking up a cobweb and gently putting it on the spot. "There."

"Thank you..." the kit whispered quietly.

"Of course, little one," Leafpool mewed, "now, Jaykit."

Jaykit looked around the den, before placing his icy gaze on the medicine cat.

Squirrelflight frowned at the number of injuries on the kit, specifically near his eyes. There was one on his right side as well, where a bird's wing would be.

Gently applying horsetail on his wounds, Leafpool sighed at the sheer amount of wounds.

"I don't want to put any near his eyes..." she mewed. "But they might get infected if I don't..."

"We can put marigold on if it does get infected," Squirrelflight comforted, "just put some cobwebs over them, and I'm sure they'll heal."

"Okay..." she murmured.

Putting the cobwebs on them, she smiled a bit.

Jaykit grumbled something, before mewing, "Thank you...", under his breath.

"Of course." she mewed.

"Now I think you two need sleep," Sorreltail mewed, "Cinderkit and her sisters should be back soon, and then we can introduce them to you."

Hollykit nodded, putting her tail on Jaykit's shoulder. "C'mon."

The tom nodded, staying close to his sister, as they both curled up against Sorreltail.

"Goodnight..." Hollykit whispered, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight," Sorreltail echoed, "may StarClan light your path."

Jaykit looked confused, but didn't question it as he fell asleep.

_We'll teach them about StarClan a different day,_ Squirrelflight decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can someone tell me if the scar Jay got from the battle with Breezepelt at the Moonpool (in The Fourth Apprentice) was on his right or left side? I want his scar from his Twolegs to be on the other side.  
> Anyways...  
> The kits have been named! Jay is going to have a different warrior name (as the LeafxCrow relationship didn't happen), and it's kind of symbolic? No, it's not Jaywing.  
> But I'm getting ahead of myself, if that is in this book, it'll only be in the epilogue - this is only BEFORE The Sight, taking place at the time when Leafpool's Wish takes place in the canon timeline.  
> Anyways, that's all for now!


	3. Chapter 3 | Strange Occurences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As patrols start around Twolegplace, in the camp, strange occurrences happen surrounding Hollykit and Jaykit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in both Squirrelflight and Leafpool's perspectives.  
> The kits will have point of views once they're older, I just really like Squirrel and Leaf.  
> Squirrel's probably my favorite character who's alive right now (the Broken Code trio are cool though), and Leaf is my second favorite (guess who my favorite is? It's Holly).  
> Also, this is a few days after the kits have arrived in camp, and overall the Clan was taking a break from warrior duties (aside from hunting patrols) to take care of the kits.  
> Anyways, onto the chapter!

Squirrelflight stretched as she woke up, noticing the lack of warmth beside her.

"Brambleclaw must be organizing patrols," she murmured, "or training Berrypaw."

Exiting the warriors' den, she took a squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. There were so few animals besides cats out and about in the forest, so the small size of the rodent didn't surprise her.

Looking around the camp as she ate, she saw Leafpool leaving her den, and Brambleclaw at the Highledge, talking to Firestar.

Straining to hear, she heard Brambleclaw say who would be on the dawn patrol.

"And Squirrelflight can lead the dawn patrol to Twolegplace and go with Brackenfur and Whitepaw, Brightheart, and Rainwhisker."

"Shouldn't one of the more experienced warriors lead the patrol?" Firestar asked. "Perhaps Brackenfur?"

Brackenfur walked over, Whitepaw close behind, both clearly having heard the conversation.

"If we're going on patrol, we should check where Squirrelflight and Leafpool found Jaykit and Hollykit," the apprentice meowed, "just in case anymore kits are left there."

Squirrelflight walked over as well, nodding at Whitepaw's words.

"Yes, Whitepaw's right," the ginger she-cat meowed, "I'll happily lead the patrol, Firestar. I need a break from the kits anyways."

"Good job, Whitepaw," Brackenfur mewed. Whitepaw smiled at her mentor's words.

The leader paused for a second, thinking it over. Brambleclaw whispered something in his ear, and Squirrelflight couldn't hear. Her bushy tail blew in the wind as her father nodded.

"Very well," he mewed, before walking over to Sandstorm.

"Can we go now?" Whitepaw asked.

"After you go fetch your mother, yes," Squirrelflight meowed, "I'll get Rainwhisker."

* * *

"So, where are we going?" Rainwhisker asked, stretching.

"Twolegplace," Squirrelflight mewed, "since this isn't a hunting patrol, I'd figure we'd eat while there."

"What are we gonna eat, kittypet food?" the tom asked.

"No, mouse-brain," the ginger she-cat asked, "I'm sure we'll be able to find something there."

"In this weather?" Whitepaw asked, worry in her eyes.

"I'm sure we will," Brightheart mewed, resting her tail on her daughter's shoulder, "and even if we don't, we have plenty of prey in camp, and Firestar seems to be letting everyone get portions, even if they don't hunt."

"What? Why?" Squirrelflight asked.

"I presume it's because of two things," the white-and-ginger she-cat mewed, "the kits' arrival threw us all off, and everyone seems distracted taking care of them. And because this leaf-bare is particularly hard."

The fluffy she-cat nodded, thinking to herself.

What if this was the end of the Clans? Were the kits a bad omen? Was that why Leafpool seemed so worried about them, because she was trying to stop destruction?

She couldn't bare these thoughts, and stood up straight. "Well, we better get going now. It's not snowing a lot today, and the winds aren't as high as when me and Leafpool found the kits."

The patrol slipped through the bramble bushes that were the camp's entrance, making their way through the forest.

Once they were by the lake, Squirrelflight stopped, opening her jaws.

"No patrols," she mewed, "or prey."

"Don't we have to go through ShadowClan territory to get to Twolegplace?" Brightheart asked, worry clear in her eyes.

Squirrelflight pondered why for a second, before remembering that her father had told her that she and her littermates had been stolen by Brokenstar when they were kits. She was probably worried about Whitepaw, she assumed.

"Leafpool showed me a shortcut," Squirrelflight mewed, "follow me."

Cutting through a few trees, the patrol soon found themselves surrounded by pine trees.

The trees were quite tall, and snow was on top of them, making the whole area quieter. Squirrelflight couldn't hear even a mouse scurry through the trees.

The patrol soon exited the forest, and Twolegplace was almost right in front of them.

"We're almost there," Squirrelflight mewed.

"Why are we doing this?" Whitepaw asked.

"Just in case there's any more kits abandoned here," Brightheart answered, "you never know how fox-hearted a Twoleg or a kit's mother will be."

"You're not a fox-heart," the ginger-patched she-cat's daughter mewed, "and I'm happy for that."

 _Will I ever get to have a daughter, or son?_ Squirrelflight wondered.

"Squirrelflight?"

The she-cat snapped back to reality, looking to Rainwhisker. "Y - Yes, Rainwhisker?"

"Are we going to get going?" he asked.

"Oh, yes!" her bushy-tail flowed in the breeze. "Let's go!"

The cats entered Twolegplace through a hole in the fence. Multiple confusing scents entered Squirrelflight's nose.

"What is that?" Whitepaw asked, covering her nose with her tail.

"Some of that's kittypets and strays," Brightheart mewed, "some of that's Twolegs, and some of that's... StarClan knows what!"

Squirrelflight nodded. "We'll just have to bare it..."

"Which way did you go before?" Brackenfur asked.

"This way," the she-cat flicked her tail in the direction she and Leafpool had gone just a few days prior.

Heading that way, the patrol followed close behind.

Squirrelflight's ears perked up as she listened for any quiet mewls, but there was nothing.

"Does anyone smell anything?" she asked.

Brackenfur opened his jaw to smell, before shaking his head. "Nothing."

"Okay then..." she murmured. "I wonder what Leafpool's doing back in camp..."

* * *

Leafpool entered the nursery, carrying some marigold and cobwebs.

"It's time for your check-up, you two!" she exclaimed.

Hollykit immediately ran over, but Jaykit paused a second before walking over.

"Can I learn more about herbs?!" the she-kit asked, eyes shining.

"Aren't you supposed to be resting?" Sorreltail asked. "I heard you hurt your paw yesterday."

"Brackenfur was teaching me how to climb and I fell," Hollykit mewed, "and it got better really quickly! It didn't hurt when I woke up this morning."

"I guess I did a good job," Leafpool said, half-seriously and half-jokingly.

"Can you just get to the check-up already?" Jaykit hissed, tail lashing.

"You don't have to be so rude, Jay," his sister mewed, to which Jaykit just grumbled.

Leafpool quickly checked the spots around Jaykit's eyes for infections, frowning as she saw one spot that seemed infected. Touching it gently, she asked, "Does this spot hurt more then the others, Jaykit?"

"I guess..." the kit murmured.

"Hm, I think it might be infected," she murmured, "well no worries. Hollykit, which herb is used for infections?"

"Horsetail?" she guessed.

"Well, yes, and no," Leafpool mewed, "for soothing infections, marigold's needed."

"Can I try?!" she asked.

"Sure," she mewed, "let me chew it into a poultice first."

The kit nodded, watching eagerly as Leafpool chewed the marigold.

Hollykit took it from her when the poultice was done, touching the spot. "Does this hurt?"

Jaykit paused for a second. "It hurt when Leafpool did a few seconds ago, but now it doesn't..."

"What in StarClan?" Sorreltail asked. "I'm not experienced in medicine, but that's not how it works."

"It isn't?" Hollykit asked. "But my paw stopped hurting when I touched it at somepoint last night..."

"That's not normal either..." Leafpool mewed.

"I just thought that wounds stopped hurting when you touched them," the kit shrugged.

Jaykit rolled his eyes, shifting his gaze to outside of the den. "Can I get some prey?"

"I don't think you're old enough ye-" before Leafpool could finish speaking, Jaykit turned to her.

"Who's that cat by the fresh-kill pile?" he asked.

"What?" the she-cat asked.

Both looked at the fresh-kill pile, to which Leafpool mewed, "There's no cat there, Jaykit."

"But I see a tortioseshell she-cat with amber ey-" he paused. "She's gone..."

"That's strange..." Sorreltail murmured.

_Spottedleaf?_

"I could see for a second, Hollykit!" he exclaimed.

"Is that not a normal occurrence?" Leafpool asked, confused.

"Oh, you didn't notice yet?" Hollykit asked.

"What?" the brown she-cat asked.

"Jaykit's blind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that Holly has powers in this AU?  
> No?  
> Okay.  
> Dove is still important and is still involved in the prophecy despite that.  
> I just think that it's stupid that Holly didn't have powers just because they couldn't think of any for her, the fans are better at that then them apparently.  
> Also, you know how Yellowfang lied about Squirrel being barren just so she'd take care of Leaf's kits, and some people thought that was true and were confused about Alder and Spark's tease in Bramblestar's Storm's manga?  
> Yeah, that doesn't happen here.  
> Because it has no reason to.  
> Anyways, that's all for now, Puppy out!


	4. Chapter 4 | The Lion's Roar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a normal day in camp, a kit wanders into camp, injured and scared.  
> After Squirrelflight and Leafpool bring him to the nursery, Hollykit and Jaykit seem to know this kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note: Lion is not Jay and Holly's biological brother in this AU, simply a good friend of there's.  
> He is also a born stray (a loner in Twolegplace) in this AU.  
> Anyways, onto the chapter!

Squirrelflight led her patrol back into the camp, shaking some snow off of her pelt.

Brambleclaw and Firestar walked over, the latter seeming anxious.

"Did you find anything?" the deputy asked.

"No," she mewed, "no kits, from what we could tell."

"That's good..." Firestar murmured. "I can't believe Twolegs could be so cruel. Even if I abandoned my kittypet life, I'm glad my Twolegs weren't as... aggressive, as Hollykit and Jaykit's seem to have been..."

Squirrelflight solemnly nodded.

"I'm starving!" Whitepaw exclaimed. "Can we please eat, Firestar?"

"Of course," the tom mewed, "you must be tired after that patrol."

The she-cat nodded, bounding over to the fresh-kill pile, where Birchpaw sat as well.

"They should be made warriors soon," Brackenfur mewed, "both of them are almost twelve moons old, after all."

"Yes..." Firestar murmured. "And Daisy's kits should be apprenticed soon. Squirrelflight, would you be okay with apprenticing one of them?"

"Oh, no, Firestar," she meowed, "me and Leafpool decided that once the kits are weened, that me and Brambleclaw will take care of them. Perhaps Dustpelt could use an apprentice? And Spiderleg. And Berrykit will be Brambleclaw's, of course."

Firestar nodded. "Yes, indeed. Brackenfur, do you think Whitepaw will be ready for her assessment soon?"

"After a few more training sessions, yes. And I'll go ask Ashfur if he thinks Birchpaw will be ready for an assessment soon. Perhaps they'll be able to take their assessment together," Brackenfur mewed, walking to the warriors' den.

Squirrelflight believed the conversation was over, and started to drift to the nursery, before feeling a fluffy tail rest on her shoulder.

"If you're going to the nursery, may I come as well?" Brambleclaw mewed.

"Of course, silly furball," his mate said teasingly, as they both walked to the nursery.

There, the kits seemed to be playing mossball with Sorreltail's kits.

"Squirrelflight!" Hollykit exclaimed, bumbling over to her. "And... um..."

"Hollykit, Jaykit, this is Brambleclaw," she mewed, "he and I will take care of you once you're weened."

"So you'll be our Mama and Daddy?" the black she-kit asked.

The dark brown tom nodded, touching noses with Hollykit.

"Squirrelflight," Leafpool mewed, "Brambleclaw, may I talk with you in private?"

Squirrelflight nodded, turning to her mate as Leafpool exited the den. Brambleclaw shrugged as they followed.

"Well earlier, before you came back from patrol," the medicine cat mewed, "strange occurrences were happening... but that's not what I want to talk about. What I want to talk about is what Hollykit told me. Jaykit is apparently blind."

"Oh, poor thing..." Squirrelflight whispered. "Is that why there were so many scars by his eyes?"

"I think so," Leafpool nodded, "his Twolegs must've wished that their mother hadn't given birth to a blind kit, and hurt both of them and then kicked them out."

"They must've expected them to freeze to death," Brambleclaw mewed, "what vile creature would do such a thing!?"

"If they didn't want to have a blind kit, they should have brought their mother to the Cutter," the ginger she-cat mewed, "then they wouldn't have any kits."

"I'll never understand Twolegs..." the medicine cat murmured. "I assume you didn't find any kits in Twolegplace?"

"I swear I could vaguely smell something recognizable through all of the strange scents of Twolegplace, but I thought it was just my mind playing tricks on me..." Squirrelflight admitted.

"Well how about we go and play with the kits," Leafpool suggested, "so you can clear your mind."

Brambleclaw nodded, and his mate reluctantly followed him and her sister to the nursery.

* * *

The kit slipped through the forest, almost unable to follow the scent of his friends.

They had disappeared a few days ago, and he, unbeknownst of this, went to their Twolegplace, only to get kicked out - literally - by their Twolegs.

He had barely managed to get out of the Twolegplace due to his injury, and was starving at this point, but couldn't get the energy to hunt, especially when few squirrels, birds and mice were out during snow season, and any edible plants were dead, and grass was covered by snow.

Opening his jaws to try to catch their scent, he smelled it, mingled with the scents of two cats who he didn't recognize.

"Mama told me about the cats who lived in the forest," he murmured, "she said that if I ever needed to and was still young, they'd help me..."

Perhaps they'd taken his friends in?

His fluffy tail up in the air, he continued walking, occasionally stopping to keep track of their scents.

Soon, he saw what looked like a thorn tunnel, with a fluffy white tom in front of it.

 _Mouse-dung,_ he thought, _I smell them in there, but how will I get through?_

He was a kit, and no cat would leave a kit and need helpless, right?

Jumping over a few mounds of snow, he walked up to the tom.

"Um, excuse me?"

The tom looked down at him, confusion in his eyes. "Who in the stars are you?"

"I'm looking for my friends," he explained, "they disappeared a few days ago, and I smelled that they were here."

"He must be talking about Jaykit and Hollykit," the tom murmured, before continuing at a normal volume, "I know who you're talking about. Follow me."

The golden tabby nodded, following the white tom through the tunnel, to which he found himself in a cliff, with many dens made of bramble bushes and other such things sat.

"Firestar!" the tom called.

A fire-colored tom turned to them, his green eyes glazed with confusion, until he set his sights on the kit, to which they softened. _What kind of name is Firestar?_

Jumping down from the ledge he sat on, walking over to them. "Cloudtail, who is this?"

"I found him outside of the camp," Cloudtail explained, "he said he was looking for his friends and that he scented that they were here."

Firestar paused, before nodding. "He must be talking about Jaykit and Hollykit."

"Who and who?" he asked.

"Jaykit. Gray tabby tom with blue eyes, he's blind. And Hollykit. Black she-kit with green eyes." Firestar answered.

"Those are my friends!" the kit exclaimed.

"I'll call a Clan meeting," the fiery tom mewed, to which Cloudtail nodded.

* * *

"All ThunderClan cats gather under the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice bellowed.

"Why didn't he say 'all cats old enough to catch their own prey'?" Hollykit asked.

"I don't know," Brambleclaw mewed, "I've never heard any cat not say that."

As Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, Leafpool, Sorreltail, her kits, and Jaykit and Hollykit exited their nursery, the ginger she-cat noticed every other cat's confusion as well.

Birchpaw and Whitepaw immediately bolted over, clearly hoping it was their warrior ceremony. Both started grooming themselves, as their mentors approached and said something to them, to which they frowned.

As they sat down close to each other, Squirrelflight noticed a tom-kit who he didn't recognize - he had fluffy golden fur with tabby stripes, and amber eyes, and the fur around his neck was noticeably fluffier than the rest of his fur - sitting next to Firestar.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar mewed, "this kit was found just outside of camp, looking for Jaykit and Hollykit."

"For us?" Jaykit asked.

Hollykit whispered something in her brother's ear, to which he simply nodded and stopped talking.

"I don't want to interrupt you Firestar," the kit mewed, "I know it's probably rude, but can I introduce myself?"

The Clan leader nodded, to which the kit turned to the Clan, gulping.

"Um, hi..." he mewed. "I'm Lion Roar, and I was born as a stray in Twolegplace... my mother died when I was only a moon old, and Hollykit and Jaykit's Twolegs let me drink some milk they had..."

"Why were you looking for Hollykit and Jaykit?" Leafpool inquired, her tail curled around herself, perhaps to hide her legs shaking. _Is she worried about the kits?_

"They're my best, and only, friends!" Lion exclaimed. "I guess I was just hoping that I could join the Clan, too, since I guess they're a part of it..."

"That's a great idea," Firestar mewed, looking to the sky, where Silverpelt was faintly visible. "Warriors of StarClan, I call upon you to look upon this kit. He has come a long way in order to find his friends, and will be a great warrior someday. I ask you to grant him with a Clan name. Lion Roar," he turned to the golden tom, pausing for a second, before continuing, "from this moment onward, until you are apprenticed, you shall be known as Lionkit. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw will take care of you, alongside Hollykit and Jaykit."

"Lionkit!" the Clan chanted. "Lionkit!"

The tom's eyes glistened as he looked out at the Clan, puffing his chest out pridefully.

Despite her joy, Squirrelflight had to wonder.

_Why did Firestar pause for a second?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _A prophecy is slowly revealing itself..._  
>  Also, Holly and Jay are a moon old, and Lion is two moons old. He was a born stray and his mother died when he was young, but Holly and Jay's Twolegs would, before Holly and Jay were born, leave out some kitten formula for him to drink until he was weened.  
> Also, no, I won't say what Holly and Jay's kittypet names were. Why? Their Twolegs didn't name them, and their mother did name them, but they were just their current prefixes.  
> Anyways, that's all for now, Puppy out!


	5. Chapter 5 | New Warriors and Adjusting to Clan Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whitepaw and Birchpaw become warriors, while Jaykit and Hollykit, alongside Sorreltail's kits, help Lionkit adjust to Clan life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a kit Point of View!  
> And also Leaf's Point of View!  
> All the Points of View, yay!  
> Enjoy the chapter!

Leafpool yawned as she woke up, exiting the medicine cat den to get a piece of fresh-kill.

Walking over, she saw Brightheart talking to her brother, Brackenfur, an expression she couldn't identify in her eye. Whitepaw and Birchpaw sat close by, excitedly talking to one another.

"What's wrong, Brightheart?" Leafpool asked, sitting next to them.

"Oh, well Whitepaw's taking her assessment today, and I'm proud and anxious for her," Brightheart mewed, "Brackenfur was trying to comfort me."

"Whitepaw's a great apprentice, Brightheart," the tom comforted, "and you're a great mother. I'm sure Birchpaw will do great, too, and I can tell Ashfur's proud of him."

"I know..." the she-cat murmured. "I'm just worried... what if she doesn't pass?"

"Even if she doesn't, I'm sure I can convince Firestar to make her a warrior," the tom mewed, touching noses with his sister, "now how about you go to the warriors' den and get Cloudtail. I'm sure he'll want to give Whitepaw plenty of encouragement."

The ginger-patched she-cat nodded, walking to the warriors' den.

Whitepaw looked to Brackenfur, excitement in her eyes. "Can we start our assessment yet?!"

"Dustpelt and Ferncloud aren't up yet, and I'm sure they'll want to wish Birchpaw good luck," the golden-brown tabby mewed, "and Ashfur hasn't given him the go ahead."

"What haven't I done?" the gray tom walked over as his name was said, tail flicking.

"Given Birchpaw the go ahead," Whitepaw mewed.

"I was thinking we'd wait for Dustpelt and Ferncloud to wake up," he mewed, "speaking of, maybe you should go get them, Birchpaw."

His apprentice nodded, bounding over to the nursery, where Leafpool could see his younger brother and sister suckling milk from Ferncloud.

"How are the kits doing?" the white she-cat asked Leafpool.

"Good," the medicine cat mewed, "I believe Jaykit and Hollykit were helping Lionkit adjust to Clan life, and Sorreltail's kits were helping as well."

"Cool," Whitepaw mewed. She paused for a second, before looking at her, "Is having one of Sorreltail's kits be named after Cinderpelt hard?"

Leafpool paused. Not only was Cinderkit named after Cinderpelt, but she was Cinderpelt.

She remembered the dream where Spottedleaf had told her this, and her other dream as well.

The three stars from it twinkled in her mind.

What did they represent? Could it be the kits?

 _I don't see what else it could be,_ she thought, _but what are they destined for?_

* * *

Ferncloud exited the nursery, Birchpaw close behind.

Lionkit turned to Hollykit, confusion in his eyes.

"What's that about?" he asked.

"His warrior assessment's today," Hollykit explained, "he'll be a warrior if he passes. Whitepaw, too!"

"Right..." Lionkit murmured. "How do you know so much about all this? You've only been in the Clan for half a moon."

"Cinderkit mostly," the she-kit mewed, "b - but Mama too! Cinderkit's really helpful, though!"

"I am?" the gray she-kit asked. "Thanks Holly! Do you think I'm helpful, Lionkit?"

Lionkit paused, before nodding. "Yeah. You're pretty nice, too."

"Thanks!" she exclaimed, happiness clear in her eyes.

Hollykit murmured something to herself, before looking back to Lionkit. "Leafpool's a good help, too. Mostly for medicine cat stuff, though."

"Like SpiritClan or whatever?" the golden tom asked.

"StarClan," his sister answered, "but yeah. Where cats go when they die! They send medicine cats and leaders and sometimes regular warriors prophecies and omens sometimes, too."

"It's not that I don't believe in StarClan," Lionkit mewed, "I want to believe we go somewhere when we die... but what if they just exist because we want them to?"

"I guess you could be right..." Hollykit murmured. "But they're still our ancestors, and if it wasn't for them, all four Clans would've died."

"What do you mean?" the fluffy tom asked.

"A few seasons ago," the black she-kit mewed, "StarClan called on a cat from each Clan to go on a journey - Daddy was ThunderClan's, and Mama went too. At the end of it, they were told that the Clans had to leave the forest. So they got back, only to discover that Twolegs were destroying the forest! So they came here, and Leafpool discovered the Moonpool."

"Cool!" he exclaimed.

Hollykit nodded.

"Now how about we wait for Birchpaw and Whitepaw to come back from their assessments," Hollykit's ears twitched as Sorreltail spoke, "perhaps Firestar will apprentice Daisy's kits, too."

"I hope so!" Hazelkit squeaked. "I hope my mentor will be cool!"

"We all do, Hazelkit!" Mousekit exclaimed, pouncing on his sister.

"I mean, I _know_ my mentor's gonna be cool!" Berrykit exclaimed. "Firestar promised me Brambleclaw as a mentor, after all!"

"Calm down, you three," Daisy mewed, "I don't even know if you're old enough."

"Of course we are!" the cream tom mewed. "We're six moons old!"

"You sure don't act like it," she mewed, "act your age, and perhaps your training will finish quicker."

"Okay..." he grumbled.

"He's a lot like you, Jaykit!" Hollykit teased. The gray kit lay in his nest, his tail tucked over his nose. He lashed his tail at his sister, before putting it back in its place.

Cinderkit let out a small _mrrow_ of laughter, before grabbing a bunch of moss in her claws, rolling it into a ball and tossing it at the black she-kit. "Catch!"

* * *

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Firestar's voice bellowed.

"Can we come too, Sorreltail?" Lionkit asked.

"I don't see why not," she mewed, "just stay well behaved, okay?"

The kits all three nodded, following the she-cat out of the den. Cinderkit and her sisters followed close behind, eyes shining.

Lionkit turned around, seeing Daisy's kits running to the area in front of the Highledge, while Daisy struggled to groom them.

"Cats of ThunderClan," Firestar mewed, "appointing new warriors and apprenticing new apprentices is an important part of Clan life, and today, we will be doing both," he turned to Whitepaw and Birchpaw, who were struggling to groom themselves, "Whitepaw, Birchpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," both mewed.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you both your warrior names. Whitepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Whitewing. StarClan honors your loyalty and dedication, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan. And Birchpaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Birchfall. StarClan honors your hardwork, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan," the leader mewed.

Firestar rested his muzzle on Whitewing's head, and the she-cat licked his shoulder, and the same proceeded to happen with Birchfall.

"Whitewing!" the Clan chanted. "Birchfall!"

"But, we are not quite done with ceremonies!" he yowled. "We also have three apprentices to make. Berrykit, Mousekit, Hazelkit!"

The kits all bolted over, tails rocketing behind them, Berrykit in front, his pelt messily groomed.

"Berrykit, Mousekit, Hazelkit, you have all reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior names, you will be known as Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw. Berrypaw, Brambleclaw will mentor you. Mousepaw, Spiderleg will mentor you. And Hazelpaw, Dustpelt will mentor you. I hope your mentors will pass on all they know to you," Firestar mewed.

"Berrypaw!" the Clan chanted, Lionkit included. "Mousepaw! Hazelpaw!"

The apprentices' eyes shined, as they ran off in different directions. Berrypaw went off to see his mentor, while Mousepaw and Hazelpaw ran over to Daisy, clearly excited.

"Whitewing, Birchfall, don't forget about your vigils," Firestar reminded.

"We won't!" the new warriors exclaimed.

The tom nodded, before glancing over at Lionkit and his siblings, murmuring something under his breath.

 _What was that about?_ he wondered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just thought I should note - Cinder, Honey and Poppy are four moons old, White and Birch are fourteen and twelve moons old respectively, Jay and Holly are one-and-a-half moons old, and Lion is two moons old.  
> Oh, and am I hinting at HollyCinder? Yes, yes I am.  
> Am I also hinting at LionCinder?  
> Yes.  
> Anyways, that's all for now, Puppy out!


	6. Chapter 6 | Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the rest of the Clan is at a Gathering, Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit all talk about Firestar's recent strangeness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will flip between Squirrelflight's Point of View at the Gathering, and Jaykit's Point of View in camp.  
> Hopefully it's not too confusing.

Squirrelflight watched as the kits played, tossing a mossball between themselves.

The full moon shined in the sky, and she knew that a Gathering would be tonight.

Standing up, she walked over to the Highledge, where Firestar and Brambleclaw were talking.

"Whitewing and Birchfall will come, of course," the tabby tom mewed, "I don't think Ferncloud should, though. Icekit and Foxkit are quite young."

"She needs a break from them," Squirrelflight butted in, "they're quite hyperactive, even more so than Daisy's kits."

"I suppose you're right..." her mate murmured, "will you be coming?"

"Of course I will," she mewed, "Sorreltail's kits can take care of them, I trust them. Perhaps Daisy's kits should stay, though... we don't want them causing trouble!"

"I thought I was the deputy, not you," Brambleclaw teased, flicking Squirrelflight's ear with his tail.

"Very well then," Firestar mewed, "I think Leafpool should stay though, just in case."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't leaders, deputies and medicine cats have to come, unless they're sick?" the leader's daughter asked. "Even if the medicine cat's last meeting wasn't that long ago, I doubt Leafpool would want to miss it."

Her sister was quite close to the other medicine cats, especially RiverClan's two medicine cats, and ShadowClan's medicine cat, Littlecloud.

"I can stay," a voice mewed, as Brightheart padded over, "even if I'm not a medicine cat, I know quite a bit about herbs, and helped Leafpool out after Cinderpelt died."

"Are you sure you're alright missing the Gathering?" the leader asked.

"Cloudtail said that he wanted to stay too," the patched she-cat mewed, "and some cat needs to watch the kits if Squirrelflight's going to the Gathering. I assume Sorreltail and Ferncloud are, too?"

"Yes, they are," Brambleclaw mewed, "speaking of, it's getting late - we should get ready to head to the Gathering."

Firestar nodded, jumping up on the Highledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Daisy's kits rocketed out of the apprentice den, sitting in front of the Highledge. Hazelpaw's tail was neatly curled around herself, while Mousepaw and Berrypaw excitedly watched. _What do they, think they're becoming warriors already? They've only been apprentices for a few days!_

Dustpelt and Spiderleg followed close behind. The older of the two turned to the nursery, flicking his tail, to which Ferncloud exited, Icekit and Foxkit following for a second, before she shook her head, and they stayed in the den.

After all the cats had gathered, Firestar spoke. "Cats of ThunderClan, as you all know, every full moon, all four Clans gather for a meeting to share news, in peace. This moon is no different. Brambleclaw?"

The tom nodded. "Of course, none of the kits will be coming, and out of the warriors, everyone except for Brightheart and Cloudtail are coming. No apprentices will be coming, all the queens will be coming, and lastly, Leafpool will be coming, as she is our medicine cat."

"Why don't we get to come?!" Berrypaw hissed.

"Any cat would think you're just an overgrown apprentice, with how you act," the deputy mewed, "and you're still young."

His apprentice rolled his eyes, while Hazelpaw and Mousepaw simply nodded along, not protesting.

"We will leave shortly," Firestar mewed, "Berrypaw, Hazelpaw, Mousepaw, try to practice your fighting moves, _and_ help watch the kits."

"But Jaykit never listens to me!" the cream tom groaned. "Lionkit doesn't either!"

"Maybe that's because of how snarky you are," Hazelpaw suggested, "no offense, you're my brother after all, but you can be a bit, er... _rude_ , sometimes."

Berrypaw simply huffed as he stalked off to the apprentices' den, his littermates following.

Squirrelflight walked over to the medicine cat den, where Leafpool sat, her tail curled around her paws.

"You excited?" she asked.

"I suppose," the medicine cat mewed, "but I don't know if Hazelpaw and her brothers and Sorreltail's kits will be able to take care of the kits that well... especially not Jaykit."

"He's blind, what harm can he do?" Squirrelflight asked.

"His eyes pierce into me, Squirrelflight," Leafpool said, half-joking.

"Squirrelflight, Leafpool!" Brambleclaw's voice bellowed.

"Coming!" the ginger she-cat called. "C'mon Leaf."

* * *

Squirrelflight followed not far behind Brambleclaw, Leafpool on her right side, Ashfur on the other.

As the cats walked over the log bridge to the island, the Clan scattered among the other three Clans, to talk to their friends.

The ginger she-cat noticed Whitewing and Birchfall walking to where ShadowClan was, where two toms and a she-cat about their age sat, looking over and smiling. _Marshkit, Applekit and Toadkit, I assume. Well, they're probably apprentices or warriors._

Leafpool walked over to where her fellow medicine cats were, touching noses with Mothwing, RiverClan's medicine cat. Willowpaw, Mothwing's apprentice, smiled at the brown tabby she-cat.

Squirrelflight simply sat with Brambleclaw, who was talking with his sister, Tawnypelt.

After a few minutes, a yowl was heard from the Great Oak, from Onestar.

"The Gathering shall begin now!" he yowled, before continuing in his normal voice, "Barkface has taken an apprentice, Kestrelpaw!"

"Kestrelpaw!" the Clans chanted. Squirrelflight saw a black, white dappled tom shuffle awkwardly in place over by the medicine cats.

"Alongside this, Crowfeather and Nightcloud have gifted us with three kits - Breezekit, Featherkit and Eaglekit," the brown tom continued, "however, Barkface says that they might not survive. We pray to StarClan that they will survive, and we hope that you all will as well."

Squirrelflight frowned a bit, thinking to herself. _Oh, I couldn't imagine Jaykit, Hollykit and Lionkit being small and frail... I wonder what they're doing, speaking of..._

* * *

"Are we just going to lay around bored the whole night?" Jaykit asked.

"No," Hollykit mewed, "I was just waiting for Cinderkit and her sisters to go away. Have either of you noticed Firestar looking at us weirdly?"

"I can't see, so no," the smaller tom said with an eye roll.

"I have," Lionkit meowed, "after I told him the Clan that my name was Lion Roar especially. After he gave me my Clan name, he looked at me and you two weirdly, too."

"I wonder if this has something to do with that she-cat I saw..." Jaykit murmured. He had seen the same tortoiseshell she-cat several times, and it was quite strange - whenever she'd appear, he'd feel forced to look at her and only her.

"I wonder if StarClan told him or Leafpool something," Hollykit meowed, "isn't that possible?"

"Why don't we just ask?" Jaykit suggested.

"They're at the Gathering, and prophecies from StarClan should be kept between the medicine cat and leader," his sister meowed, "and it's probably not true, anyways. I was just guessing."

The tom shrugged, turning to Lionkit. "What do you think?"

"I don't know," the golden tabby answered simply, "perhaps he just doesn't like so many non-Clan cats joining?"

"He himself was born a kittypet," Hollykit reminded, "and he let Daisy and her kits join."

"I suppose you're right..." he sighed, "it's probably nothing. But he has been acting weird."

"He seemed... _off_ your whole naming ceremony," the she-kit agreed.

"I wasn't even that close to him but I could hear his heart beating," Jaykit agreed.

"Maybe we should keep our eyes out for more weird occurrences," Hollykit suggested, "just in case something's wrong with Firestar."

"Maybe he's sick?" Lionkit mewed, though it sounded more like a question.

"For a whole half-moon? Leafpool would've helped him by now, surely," the younger tom mewed.

"I don't know," the tom sighed, "I'm just not sure how I feel about StarClan. Why would they send a message about us? What's so special about us?"

"I don't know," Hollykit mewed, "but if it is StarClan, I'm sure we'll find out soon."

Jaykit shivered as he felt a strong breeze blow into the nursery, and smelled an unfamiliar, sweet scent.

"The Three have arrived."

* * *

"More Twolegs are coming to the lake than usual," Leopardstar meowed, "and it's scaring off all the fish, making fishing hard. We've started hunting more mice, squirrels and the sort than we usually do."

"What do you think they're doing?" Firestar asked.

"We believe they're simply playing," Mistyfoot answered, "they don't seem to be doing anything aggressive. But Twolegs are Twolegs, and StarClan knows what goes on in their heads."

The RiverClan leader nodded, before turning to Blackstar. "Any news in ShadowClan?"

"Marshpaw, Applepaw and Toadpaw have been made warriors - Marshpetal, Applefur, and Toadfoot!" the ShadowClan leader yowled.

"Marshpetal! Applefur! Toadfoot!" all the Clans chanted.

"Littlecloud is thinking of taking an apprentice soon," he continued, "as he is starting to get old, but no cat has showed interest in medicine."

The aforementioned tom nodded, looking to his leader, who simply nodded. "That is all."

"Then it's my turn, correct?" Firestar asked. Blackstar nodded, stepping back. "Three kits have been found in Twolegplace over the past half-moon, and are currently being mothered by Squirrelflight - we've named them Hollykit, Jaykit and Lionkit. Alongside this, we have appointed two new warriors - Birchfall and Whitewing - and made three apprentices - Berrypaw, Mousepaw and Hazelpaw!"

"Birchfall! Whitewing!" the Clans chanted. "Berrypaw! Mousepaw! Hazelpaw!"

"How many non-Clan blooded cats are in ThunderClan, now?" the ShadowClan leader asked. "You, Daisy, her kits, now three more kits. At this rate, your Clan will be nothing but kittypets and rogues!"

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't you have a few non-Clan blooded cats in your Clan?" Brambleclaw asked. "Oh, and Tawnypelt isn't of ShadowClan blood, yet you accept her. And Brook and Stormfur aren't of ThunderClan blood - do you not accept them being in our Clan because of that?"

Blackstar sighed. "I suppose I shouldn't have spoken..."

"He does have a point, Blackstar," Russetfur pointed out.

"Any other news?" Firestar asked.

With no response, the tom nodded. "Well then, I suppose we shall be leaving."

Jumping down from the Great Oak, he walked over to his Clan, Brambleclaw and Leafpool close behind. Birchfall and Whitewing walked over after a few seconds, as did a few other cats who must've been talking to cats from other Clans.

 _The Clans are at last at peace,_ Squirrelflight thought, _but what about the kits?_

They were safe, and would be great additions to the Clan.

But was there something more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I hint at Mothpool a bit?  
> Yes, I did.  
> Am I sorry?  
> Hecc no.  
> I think this will be the last chapter.  
> But don't worry - even after all the chapters are done, there'll be an epilogue, so stay tuned!  
> 


	7. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firestar couldn't shake this feeling, like something was strange about the kits.  
> Was the prophecy Skywatcher had given him coming true?  
>  _There will be three..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue, here we come!  
> Yep, this fanfic's done, but don't worry - by the end of the week, The Sight rewrite's prologue will be posted, and updates on that will be daily.  
> Why was this so short? It's basically this universe's equivalent to Leafpool's Wish, so it's a novella.  
> Anyways, enough rambling, onto the Epilogue we go!  
> Also, don't read the end note unless you want spoilers for later on in this series.

Firestar watched from the Highledge as Hollykit and Lionkit play wrestled, Jaykit sightlessly watching.

He couldn't shake a strange feeling whenever he looked at them. He remembered what Skywatcher had said to him many moons ago.

_There will be three, not kin by blood, but in their hearts, who will hold the power of the stars in their paws._

Why had he been so thrown off when Lionkit said his name was Lion Roar all that time ago? He couldn't figure it out.

He sighed as he walked over to the medicine cat den, where his daughter was helping Cinderpaw.

"It's just a thorn," she mewed, "it'll heal."

"But it hurtssss!" the apprentice hissed.

Leafpool licked the wound, gently putting cobwebs on it. "See? All better. I'd suggest you stay off of that paw, though."

Cinderpaw nodded, limping out of the den. The medicine cat's eyes saddened. _Cinderpaw must remind Leafpool of Cinderpelt... they do look similar._

"Do you need something, Firestar?" Leafpool asked.

"I just wanted to talk..." he murmured. "Whenever I look at Jaykit and his siblings, I get a strange feeling..."

Leafpool nodded. "I never thought I'd tell another cat, but... many moons ago, I had a dream... there were three stars in the sky, brighter than the rest, and none of the StarClan cats would tell me what they meant, just that it'd be important."

_Who will hold the power of the stars in their paws._

_There will be three._

"I think it means Jaykit and his siblings," she mewed, "I think they're special... strange occurrences were happening a few moons ago surrounding them, but I don't know how they're special."

"StarClan shows things in strange ways," Firestar meowed, "but I'm sure it will be clear someday."

His daughter nodded, her gaze shifting to the nursery. "They're going to be apprentices soon, and Hollykit wants to be a medicine cat."

"So you'll have an apprentice?" the leader asked. She nodded. "That's excellent. Will this help you get over Cinderpelt's death?"

"I don't know if I will," Leafpool murmured, "whenever I see Cinderpaw, I remember her..."

"I miss her, too, you know," Firestar meowed, "she was my apprentice, my friend... I trusted her. And I loved her, as a friend."

The medicine cat simply nodded. "It's late, you should sleep."

"It's only moonhigh," he meowed, "I'm not a kit, you know."

"I know," Leafpool meowed, "but it's clear you're stressed about something."

He sighed. "Very well. You're a great medicine cat, Leafpool."

"And you're a great leader."

Firestar smiled as he exited the den, looking to the sky, where three stars shined brightly.

The prophecy echoed in his head, and he knew.

_The Three have arrived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnnnnd that's a wrap!  
> This story is over, but worry not! The Sight's rewrite will be posted soon!  
> Now, the Three (and Dove's)'s warrior names.  
> Holly's is the same.  
> Jay's is Jaysight.  
> Lion's is Lionroar.  
> And Dove's is Doveheart.  
> And the fire scene will obviously be different.  
> Here's an idea I have for it:  
>  _"They may not be my kits," Squirrelflight hissed, "but that doesn't mean I don't love them like they're my own! I'll protect them with my life if I have to!"  
>  "No," Hollyleaf yowled, "Mother!"  
> "Hollyleaf, Lionroar, Jaysight, _run! _" the older she-cat yowled.  
>  The black she-cat seemed frozen in place for a second. Lionroar quickly grabbed her by the scruff, running out of the camp.  
> The three watched as the fire burned, and Squirrelflight and Ashfur's yowls could be heard.  
> "Get to the Twolegplace, everyone!" Brambleclaw's yowl could be heard, as he approached. "Where's..?"  
> "In there..." Hollyleaf murmured. "Ashfur tried to kill us..."_


End file.
